


Paint The Town

by KivaEmber



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2
Genre: Crack Crossover, F/M, It's A Hard Life, M/M, and constantly has to bear witness to yamato and alcor's ~history~, hibiki is a movie star, this is seriously just crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 21:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9290096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KivaEmber/pseuds/KivaEmber
Summary: “’He’? You are talking about the crowd-phobic Alcor, right? Well, he was invited, being an ex-Champion and all, but…” Hibiki lifted his shoulders in a shrug, “He has the advantage of no longer having a house, so they can’t really kidnap him to one of these shindigs anymore.”There was a moment of silence, both Hibiki and Yamato thinking ‘lucky bastard’.or;That one time Hibiki went out on a night out with Yamato (after leaving a high class party in shambles and on fire, of course) and was forced to play referee to whatever bizarre, dramatic history Yamato and Alcor have.





	

“Ah, and here we see the elusive Pokémon ‘Yamato’-”

“Finish that sentence and perish.”

“Well,” Hibiki grinned a bit slyly, peering down into his glass as he swirled the contents. It was red wine (he hated red wine), and it made the crystal glass it was in appear a pale shade of pink from the light reflecting off of it. Pretty. “ _Someone_ is in a foul mood. Got dragged here, huh?”

“Coerced, to be specific,” Yamato muttered. He too had a glass of red wine in his gloved hand, but he was holding it away from him slightly, as if it was suspected to be poisoned. Judging by how his gaze was scanning the crowd as well, he was looking for a busboy tray to foist the glass on.

To be honest, Hibiki was wondering who gave Yamato _alcohol_. It was a party, yes, a meeting of powerful, famous trainers and actors alike, but giving Yamato something that lowered inhibitions was like giving a child a flamethrower. Or, two flamethrowers. Things caught fire, was what Hibiki was trying to say.

“It’s a waste of my time,” Yamato continued after a pause. Hibiki made an agreeable, humming noise, sipping his wine with his eyebrows raised slightly in a ‘go on’ gesture. “It was said _he_ would be here, but I haven’t spotted him yet.”

Ah. There we are.

“’He’? You are talking about the crowd-phobic Alcor, right? Well, he was _invited_ , being an ex-Champion and all, but…” Hibiki lifted his shoulders in a shrug, “He has the advantage of no longer having a house, so they can’t really kidnap him to one of these shindigs anymore.”

There was a moment of silence, both Hibiki and Yamato thinking ‘ _lucky bastard_ ’.

“You need to get over this obsession of yours, anyway,” Hibiki said bluntly, “I’m saying this as a friend – it’s edging into the somewhat disturbing territory now.”

“I’m not obsessed,” Yamato said, his tone suddenly subzero. Hibiki let the subject go with a small sigh, not willing to get into that old argument. Since the day Hibiki knew the socially inept Champion, Yamato had been very ‘Alcor-orientated’. He didn’t know their history very well, though, and he wasn’t sure he wanted to.

Imagination was better, anyway. Maybe it was the thespian in Hibiki, but he liked to imagine forbidden romances, broken hearts, dramatic conflicts… Yamato was so cold, and Alcor so detached, but the both of them had a hidden passion that blazed brightest in the midst of battling. Especially if it was against one another – Hibiki never saw them so animated as they were then…  

“Wipe that look off your face,” Yamato’s voice broke Hibiki’s fantasising. “It’s obscene.”

“I-I’m allowed to imagine…” Hibiki began weakly, turning his flushed face away with a small cough. “Uhhh, anyways! I think we’ve shown enough face time for tonight – wanna escape?”

“Yes. But no smoke bombs. It was unnecessary last time, and merely hindered our efforts,” Yamato said, his expression turning a tad severe at the memory. Hibiki’s face flushed hotter, and he fidgeted with his wine glass like a chastised child.

“But… I had a surplus after _Full Metal Cop_ , and-”

“No.”

Hibiki sighed, and pressed his lips together in an unhappy line. “Fine, fine. We’ll be totally discreet.”

* * *

 

They hadn’t been discreet.

Well, they _tried_ , and it had been going quite well, until Yamato’s Arcanine, Cerberus, decided to ruin it by mounting a rescue attempt itself. Sadly, Cerberus thought a rescue attempt meant mimicking one of Hibiki’s films, and it ended with a broken window, a smashed ice sculpture, ruined dresses and tuxedos, spilt alcohol and hors d’oeuvres, and a layer of soot in the very expensive ballroom. Needless to say, Hibiki and Yamato slinked out after expressing multiple apologies (well, Hibiki did, it was alright if everyone thought Yamato was an asshole) with a thoroughly chastised Arcanine in tow.

“That could’ve gone better,” Hibiki muttered, rubbing at his sooty face with a white napkin. Well, grey napkin now. “But you can’t blame me for that. Why didn’t you have Cerberus in his pokeball?”

“He hates it in there,” Yamato muttered, his expression set in a strange mix of embarrassed irritation. He shot his Arcanine a dark look, and Cerberus whined quietly, lowering himself until he was practically dragging himself on his belly after his trainer. “Next time you’re being left to Sako.”

“Well, least we’re free,” Hibiki hummed, tossing the napkin over his shoulder and stretching his arms high above his head. The moon, bright and full, shone down on them, although the stars weren’t all that visible. Castelia’s towering buildings and bright city lights ensured that.

He stopped abruptly, turning to Yamato with a faint tilt to his head. Yamato stopped with him, but the Champion wasn’t gazing at him. Instead he was idly rubbing a smudge of soot from his cheek, his gloves stained a dark grey. There was a bit of a silence, broken only by the chatter and movement of the crowd around them – even though it was nearing towards ten o’clock at night, there was no ebb in the people around them. People were always moving and busy in Castelia City.

“My ship to Virbank doesn’t come in ‘til midnight,” Hibiki said, “Do you want to jump to Nimbasa City and go on the Battle Subway?”

The look Yamato gave him was unreadable, but he nodded after a pause, lowering his hand from his cheek. Battling was normally a good way to snag Yamato’s attention, this was something Hibiki had learned in his years of knowing him – and maybe, if he could get Yamato into a good mood after a good Double Battle Train, he could tempt him to a midnight showing at Nimbasa’s Musical Theatre…

“Great!” Hibiki clapped his hands together in lieu of smacking Yamato’s shoulder. He doubted he’d get his hand back if he did that. “Arcanine or Rapidash? I’m asking ‘cuz the two of us can’t squeeze on my bike without the paparazzi losing their collective shit.”

“Wouldn’t the same effect happen if they caught us riding the same Pokémon?” Yamato asked, an edge of weariness to his tone. “No, we will not have a repeat of _that_ , again. I had never seen so many reporters brave Victory Road just to inquire about sexuality of all things.”

“Just wait ‘til they hear about you and Alcor,” Hibiki muttered under his breath. If Yamato thought his fantasies about their fucked up relationship were obscene, just wait ‘til he saw what the media would come up with. Witnesses would come pouring out of the sky to say they saw the two Champions do this or that filthy, dirty act in this forbidden place.

The glare Yamato shot Hibiki could strip paint. Hibiki kept his mouth shut after that.

* * *

 

After a fifteen minute ride on Rapidash (where one late night trainer managed to snap a picture of them as they passed by on Route 4 – no doubt it’d be splashed all over the internet by morning) they ended up in Nimbasa City. Much like Castelia, it didn’t sleep even this late into the evening, and in fact, it shone even _brighter_ than Castelia. The numerous sports and battle domes, and amusement parks were light up in great, multi-coloured lights, dizzying crowds zipping from one place to another. There was a lot of cheering going on in the direction of the Gym when they passed, so there must be a late night challenger whipping up the excitement as well.

“No one sleeps in the mainland,” Hibiki said wryly, amusement thick in his tone. They managed to cut a thick swathe in the crowd, mostly due to Cerberus looming imposingly over the pair. Hibiki didn’t know how Yamato managed it, but Cerberus was one of the biggest Arcanine he had ever encountered. Whereas most were about two metres, Arcanine was about two and a _half_.

“Too many people, that’s why,” Yamato replied, staring straight ahead as they walked – or strode, in Yamato’s case. Hibiki doubted he could walk anywhere like a normal person. “The West is more peaceful, like Floccesy.”

“I haven’t visited that place in forever,” Hibiki said suddenly, “Which is weird since it’s right next door. Hey, how about you? Your sister still lives there, right?”

Yamato scoffed. “She left last month. Have you truly been that absorbed in your projects?”

“Apparently so…” Hibiki muttered, slightly disturbed. Maybe he fell into a time warp – that happened often when he was chest deep in scripts and films. Everyone wanted him in their movies at the same time, so he always ended up juggling three films in the same month and, good lord, it was painful for his sanity.

“…she is in Himilau City now, if you were wondering,” Yamato said after a brief lull in conversation. “I don’t know why, before you ask.”

“Hm. Maybe she’s going treasure hunting,” Hibiki suggested. “There’s lots there… eh, whatever, I needed an excuse to call her anyway, heheh~”

Yamato gave him a look again, his eyebrows furrowed together in slight confusion. “Why do you have Miyako’s contact details-?”

“We’re here!” Hibiki shouted, a bit too loudly, and powerwalked ahead of Yamato. That wasn’t suspicious. No siree. No. Siree. He was so happy Yamato was socially inept though, because the Champion merely followed after him with a puzzled expression, and didn’t inquire further about it. It would be awkward if he did. Very awkward.

 _Super_ awkward.

(It would explain those gay relationship rumours that plagued Yamato and him though)

* * *

 

It was nearing quarter to midnight when they resurfaced from the Battle Subway, and Hibiki was buzzing with adrenaline from it. It had been tough, _really_ tough, since the nighttime seemed to bring out the strongest of trainers, but they had been no match for the combined might of Hibiki the PokeStar and Yamato the Champion!

Hibiki even managed to scrape together enough BP to buy a TM he had been eyeing for a while. All in all, the explosive incident at the party aside, the night had been a good one – and it was time to round it off with one last thing…

“The ship actually doesn’t leave until one in the morning,” Hibiki began as they stood outside of the subway. The crowd had finally started to die down, even though the glittering lights of the city were still in full bloom. “That’s enough time to catch a midnight showing of the new Musical “Mareep Mamba”.”

“’Mamba’?” Yamato wrinkled his nose, “That’s a type of snake, not a dance.”

“Well, it’s supposed to be Samba, but I guess they were going for alliterative titling- look, can we go or not?” Hibiki clasped his hands before him, adopting his best puppy dog look. “Pleeease I’ve wanted to see this forever!”

Yamato stared at him blankly. He knew well of Hibiki’s forbidden love of Mareep – he also knew how fucking disturbing it was too. “You can watch it by yourself. You don’t require a companion to purchase a ticket.”

“Yeah, but, watching a musical by yourself is lame,” Hibiki grumbled, “C’mon, you can withstand twenty minutes of Mareep prancing about on stage, can’t you?”

Yamato’s expression said that he couldn’t. No Champion could.

“You pansy,” Hibiki huffed. “Fine,” he sniffed, turning on his heel and striding towards the bridge that led towards the musical theatre. “I’ll go by my- is that Alcor?”

It was like watching a Houndoom catch scent of a Lopunny. Yamato’s head snapped round so quickly it was a miracle Hibiki didn’t hear a snapping noise, his gaze immediately landing on a faraway figure standing on the bridge. Under the bright lights, Alcor’s figure was undeniable – red and black stripes, and very pale hair. Yamato could spot him from a mile away.

“Wonder what he’s doing here so la-wah!” Hibiki was almost bowled over when Yamato stormed past, and he spent a bewildered moment exchanging a look with Yamato’s Arcanine before they hurried after him. Yamato and Alcor meeting in the same spot always ended with something expensive and large breaking in some horrible way. A bridge breaking would be a very bad thing.

Hibiki reached Yamato just before he stepped foot on the bridge, and Hibiki dug deep and dragged out the action hero in him. With a loud, dramatic ‘NO’ he lunged forth and tackled Yamato around the waist. Yamato didn’t collapse to the floor as Hibiki had hoped. No, he just stumbled to a stop, and stayed there for a long moment before asking politely;

“Hibiki, what are you doing?”

“Umm…” Hibiki mumbled intelligibly into Yamato’s lower back. “…heroically defending Nimbasa City from an inevitable spat between you and Alcor?”

“Get off.”

“…okay.”

Yamato turned to face him when Hibiki pulled away, his face set into a scowl. “Leave me now. I’ve tolerated your ridiculousness enough tonight.”

“Ow, wow, I like how your bitchy levels increase by a million as soon as Alcor’s nearby,” Hibiki muttered, planting his hands on his hips and giving Yamato a thoroughly unimpressed look. He just got one back. Ugh, this man.

“Fine, whatever, I’m leaving, I’m lea- oh,” Hibiki’s gaze shifted to over Yamato’s shoulder, “Hey, Alcor.”

“Hello, Shining One,” a gentle voice murmured. Yamato stiffened up like a Pokémon in the middle of Harden, “Hello, Yamato Hotsuin.”

Yamato turned around slowly, his shoulders tensed and arms hovering in a semi-crossing motion over his chest, like he wasn’t quite sure what to do with them. “Alcor. What a… surprise.”

Hibiki stared at the back of Yamato’s head. He knew he could feel it.

“Mm, it is. I did not expect to see you here with the Shining One,” Alcor murmured, pressing his hand against his mouth. “May I ask what you are doing?”

“We’re going to watch Mareep Mamba,” Hibiki cut in, “Do you want to come with?”

Yamato looked at him then, and started moving his eyebrows in a way that spoke of attempted discreet communication. Hibiki waggled his eyebrows back, feigning obliviousness. Yamato’s face tightened into a scowl, and his eyes spoke of death.

Hibiki smiled innocently.

“At the musical theatre, yes?” Hibiki saw a ghost of a smile behind Alcor’s hand, “I had been planning on going there myself tonight… an evening show there is a splendid thing to behold. I accept.”

“Great,” Hibiki chirped, “I think the HootHoot Café opens afterwards too, so we can all go there for coffee after the show!”

“Don’t you have a ship to catch in an hour?” Yamato asked, practically growling his words behind clenched teeth. “You would not have time.”

“It’s not every day I get to run into Alcor, y’know,” Hibiki said, his innocent smile widening into a sly grin, “I can have Altaria fly me back~”

“Ah, I would not wish to interrupt your plans-” Alcor began.

“Don’t worry about it,” Hibiki said quickly, “Yamato’s being a fuddy duddy.” He moved forwards then, linking elbows with Alcor gently, knowing how skittish the ex-Champion was with sudden human contact. “Spending time with you is more important than catching some dumb ol’ ship. How do you like Mareep?”

Hibiki pointedly didn’t look behind him as he chatted easily with Alcor, but he could hear the scrape of boots against the bridge’s surface, and the heavy footfalls of Arcanine’s paws. It was like being followed by an angry storm cloud. Seriously, Hibiki hoped Yamato didn’t have a frightful expression when they sat in their seats for this musical showing, because he’d scare the Mareep otherwise.

Oh who was he kidding? Yamato would probably sulk throughout the entire thing.

* * *

 

It was nearing two in the morning when things started to wind down. Hibiki could feel sleep starting to pull on his eyelids, yet Alcor and Yamato looked wide awake. They weren’t human, that was Hibiki’s conclusion.

“-heard of your success against the Kanto Champion,” Alcor was saying. Hibiki smothered a yawn. He and Yamato had been talking shop for almost half an hour. “Your Pokémon have grown since we last met.”

“Yes, they have,” Yamato said, his tone very terse. “But you have defeated the Kanto Champion numerous times before me without a single faint.”

“Ah…” Alcor’s pale fingers played with the rim of his coffee mug. “We have different strategies, Yamato Hotsuin-”

“Mmrrrrmph,” Hibiki interrupted with a loud yawn – rude, but, he knew danger signs when he saw them. “Urgh, sorry guys, I think it’s too late for me…” he straightened up from where he’d been slouching over the table, and smiled drowsily at Yamato. “Want a lift home?”

“No,” Yamato shook his head. “I will remain here for a little longer.” He cast Alcor a narrowed side glance. Hibiki almost sighed.

Well…  Nimbasa was on its own then. Hibiki wasn’t sacrificing his entire night babysitting these two.

“Alright… it was nice seeing you again, Alcor,” Hibiki said sincerely, shooting the ex-Champion one of his gentlest smiles, “Don’t be a stranger, alright? I gave you my number for a reason, y’know.”

“Yes, of course,” Alcor smiled back. “I will endeavour to call more often.”

“Yamato…” Hibiki stared at him, “Be good,” he settled for saying, and stood up. He walked away after that, feeling Yamato’s glower chasing after him, but he shrugged it off with practiced ease. Who was he kidding? He was going to wake up in the morning with the aftermath of another of Yamato and Alcor’s battles on the front page of the Virbank Gazette.

Well, that, or the picture of him getting cosy with Yamato on the back of Rapidash. He supposed it depended on who the editor is tomorrow morning.

“Phew…” Hibiki stopped by one of Nimbasa’s many bridges, out of sight from the HootHoot Café by now. He unclipped Altaria’s pokeball from his belt and tossed it into the air, squinting against the bright light of the Dragon Pokémon being summoned. Altaria greeted him with a gentle coo, and he reached out to stroke her behind her lean neck.

“What a night… well, take me home, Altos. I wanna get out of the blast radius when Yamato finally blows.”

Altaria trilled softly, and lowered her body against the ground, allowing Hibiki to climb onto her back. Her feathers were soft and warm, and Hibiki snuggled up close against her neck, letting her eyes slide closed. Mm, comfy…

As his Pokémon took flight, Hibiki smiled to himself. Yamato may be a stressful man to entertain… and psychotic in a way, but he was never dull and boring. Good only in small doses though, if he did this every night Hibiki feared he would be dead.

* * *

 

The next morning, the Virbank Gazette’s front page spoke of how Unova’s Champions had a ‘Courting Battle’. The details were very…

Well.

The Rapidash thing seemed tame in comparison. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a reaaaaaally old piece of fanfic that I'm uploading from tumblr, just because I actually kind of like it, despite its silliness.


End file.
